DANDELION
by Hanna Triana
Summary: Semua yang bertemu akan terpisah. Hingga takdir kembali mempertemukan dan waktu kembali memisahkan/BBBxYing/slight YingxFang(family)/


**Dandelion**

**Disclaimer:** Animonsta studio

**Warning:** Fanfic dari autor newbie, Typo, jelek, ending gantung, OOC, alur ga jelas dll

**special fanfic for aiko chiharu-chan**

**fic permintaan maaf, hehe and maaf telat ^^v**

**hope you like it ^^**

.

.

Selamat Membaca~~

.

.

.

.

Tubuh kecil itu berlari. Berjingkrak-jingkrak di antara harapan yang masih tergantung oleh takdir.  
Kedua anak adam berlainan jenis itu menautkan kelingking, tepat saat matahari berubah senja lalu terbenam.  
"Berjanjilah Boboiboy.. Disaat kita besar nanti... Kita akan menikah!" mendengarnya membuat anak laki-laki bertopi jingga dihadapannya tersenyum.  
"Aku berjanji.."

Kepolosan janji yang terucap. Sebuah perasaan yang telah lama mereka ukir.  
Seakan pupus lalu menghilang. Seiring kepergian sang juliet yang harus berpisah dari sang romeo.

Hujan mengguyur, bunga besar berwarna kuning itu masih setia digenggamannya.  
Boboiboy meringis, merasakan nyeri dari luka ditangannya. Ia bangkit, terus berlari menembus hujan ia menjerit memanggil nama Ying berulang-ulang.  
Kaki kecilnya berkali-kali menabrak bebatuan, ia terjatuh.  
Kembali Boboiboy bangkit, rasa perih itu tidak membuatnya menyerah, meski ia tau ia akan kembali terjatuh, tapi ia akan kembali berusaha berdiri, terus dan terus berlari.  
Jaraknya semakin terbentang jauh dari mobil hitam yang membawa Ying pergi.  
Namun baginya seakan bukan halangan. Ia ingin tau apa alasannya mengapa Ying setuju untuk diadopsi.  
Tapi tidak, tidak hanya hal itu yang membuatnya mengejar Ying sekarang.  
Sebenarnya ia takut. Ia takut hal yang teman-temannya katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran bahwa sebenarnya Ying lebih memilih untuk memiliki keluarga dari pada harus tetap tinggal bersamanya.  
Boboiboy tiba dibalik persimpangan itu, suara mobil yang berusaha mengerem terdengar, derit mobil dan benturan.  
Tubuh kecilnya terpelanting, terpelanting hingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Untuk pertama kalinya Boboiboy menangis "Ying.."  
Berlahan-lahan matanya memburam.

Tidak akan pernah ada kisah yang berakhir bahagia.

Semua yang bertemu akan terpisah.  
Hingga takdir kembali mempertemukan dan waktu kembali memisahkan.

"Ini ketigapuluh kalinya kau menolak diadopsi.." pukulan rotan dari ibu panti, itu menggoreskan luka dikakinya. Boboiboy kecil terdiam, tidak ada suara mengaduh, tidak pula ia merengek.  
Bahkan air mata tidak keluar barang setetes pun dari pelupuk matanya.

Karena ia kuat.  
Karena ia akan menunggu Ying kembali.

Boboiboy kecil yang membisu. Ia termenung. Mata penuh harap itu terus memandang ke arah pintu kayu panti asuhan tua itu, menunggu Ying kembali.

Bagaimana bisa sebuah cinta dapat bersatu?  
Bila sekeping hati itu terpisah dari kepingan yang lain..

"Kau kira masih akan ada yang mau mengadopsimu hah?" pukulan rotan itu semakin kuat, boboiboy kecil menggigit bibirnya, menahan sakit.  
"Biar aku yang akan merawatnya" seorang lelaki tua muncul dari balik pintu, ibu panti memandang penuh hormat ke arah pria tua itu.  
"Tok aba..."

Dan sebuah penderitaan adalah permulaan dari jalan untuk terwujudnya sebuah harapan.

Bukan salah Ying yang pergi.  
Bukan salah Boboiboy yang berharap.  
Bukan pula Tuhan..

Boboiboy tersenyum kecut.  
Ya, ia muak.  
Dengan langkah pasti ia tinggalkan tempat tua itu.  
Boboiboy kecil beranjak, tangannya masih memegang selembar potret dari seseorang yang berarti. Ah! Betapa ia merindukan senyum itu.

Dan di sinilah ia kini, berdiri didepan gerbang putih yang tinggi menjulang.  
Dengan seorang kakek yang akan menjadi keluarga barunya.

**O-o-O **

Laju lambatnya waktu terabaikan. Menyisakan Boboiboy yang masih menutup pintu hati, ia menunggu. Terkadang ia ingin menyerah. Namun hatinya enggan untuk berhenti.  
Ya. Sampai hari ini nama Ying masih setia menempati hatinya. Dan tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menggeser posisi Ying dengan perempuan lain.  
Boboiboy menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Ah, bisa-bisanya ia melamunkan Ying disaat seperti ini. Boboiboy tersenyum, kembali ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Tangannya begitu lihai mencabuti rerumputan dibelakang taman rumah mewah itu, Tok aba memandang cucunya prihatin.  
"Apa kau lelah, nak? Jika ia istirahatlah dulu, ini semua biar Atok yang melanjutkan.." Boboiboy menggeleng lemah, ia memandang wajah tua itu.  
"Atok yang harusnya istirahat bukan? Nanti pinggang Atok sakit lagi, bagaimana?" Tok aba membelai rambut cucunya penuh rasa sayang. "Perhatian sekali cucu Atok ini," Tok aba memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "Terimakasih sudah mau menemani Atok selama ini ya, Boboiboy.." lanjut Tok aba.

Boboiboy menghentikan pekerjaannya, "Tidak Atok.., Boboiboy yang harusnya berterimakasih karena atok sudah mau merawat Boboiboy sampai sebesar ini" Kedua mata tua itu meneteskan air mata, dipeluknya tubuh cucunya itu, "Apa jadinya hidup Atok tanpa kau, Boboiboy"

"Sudahlah Tok, sekarang Atok istirahat ya? Biar semua pekerjaan Atok, Boboiboy yang tangani" Atok aba bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia acungkan jempolnya ke arah cucunya itu, "TERBAIK!" Boboiboy tertawa mendengar lontaran kata itu. "Sudahlah Tok.. Istirahat, oke?" Tok aba pun berjalan menjauhi Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya terdiam memandangi atoknya yang mulai memasuki pondok kecil yang berada disamping taman belakang rumah mewah itu

Bayangan ketika pertama kali Tok aba membawanya ketempat ini, mulai kembali terlintas dibenaknya.

Aku melihat sebuah rumah mewah dihadapanku. Benarkah ini rumah kakek disampingku ini?

Rasa takut dan sungkan mulai menderaku, membuatku seakan sulit untuk melontarkan pertanyaan meski harus aku akui bahwa aku sangat penasaran. Kulihat kakek itu tersenyum. Sepertinya ia tau apa yang tengah aku fikirkan.

"Itu bukan rumah Atok, tapi rumah Atok ada di belakang rumah mewah ini" aku mengangguk, ya aku bukanlah seorang anak yang suka mengeluh, lahir tanpa tau siapa orang tuaku membuat aku tidak pernah berharap terlalu tinggi, kecuali tentang Ying tentunya.

Berlahan keberanianku muncul, aku lontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Atok bercerita tentang awal mulanya ia bekerja kepada pemilik dirumah mewah ini.

Dan yang aku tau.. Suami istri pemilik rumah ini sudah meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan, dan meninggalkan seorang putra dan seorang putri yang 1 diantaranya buta.

Putra dan putri yang katanya seumuran denganku, Tapi ahh entahlah! Lagi pula aku belum pernah melihat wajah mereka sekalipun bahkan sampai saat ini. Ya. Kedua orang itu selalu mengurung diri mereka dikamar. Hanya para pelayan dan guru pembimbing yang boleh menemui mereka, dan tukang kebun sepertiku ?, kecil kemungkinan untuk dapat melihat mereka.

Kembali aku memulai pekerjaanku menanami berbagai bunga-bunga indah sebagai pemanis agar taman disamping rumah ini terlihat menawan.

**O-o-O**

Seorang pemuda berkacamata nila melangkah, sesekali ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang longgar.

Langkahnya terhenti pada pintu kamar yang terkunci rapat.

Dirogohnya kunci didalam saku, membuka pintu yang digembok rapih itu.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis yang tengah memandang kejendela.

"Kakak?"

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Ying tertawa kecil.

"Mudah saja, aku sudah hafal wangi parfum kakak" kini gantian Fang yang tertawa.

"Apa kakak membawa bunga untukku?" tanya Ying.

"Tentu saja" Fang menyerahkan bunga itu kepada Ying, berlahan ingatannya mulai melayang mengulang lagi ingatan yang pernah ia kubur rapat-rapat.

Aku terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki bisnis yang bergerak dalam bidang perhotelan. Semua orang mengagumi dan menghormati keluargaku, termasuk menghormatiku sebagai sang pewaris tunggal.

Namun, satu pun aku tidak memiliki teman. Ya, karena aku memiliki sifat yang tertutup sehingga aku dijauhi oleh anak seusiaku. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku yang menjauhkan diri dari mereka. Karena aku berfikir tidak ada anak yang mampu sejajar denganku baik dalam hal pelajaran, olahraga, bahkan finasial.

Tapi orang tuaku berfikiran lain, mereka beranggapan bahwa aku ini kesepian, dan menyedihkan padahal tidak.

Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkat seorang anak dari panti asuhan. Dan jelas aku menolaknya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU ADIK!" kurasakan saat itu ibu membelai rambutku, kulihat tatapan matanya penuh kasih sayang..

"Fang, kau akan mempunyai teman bermain nanti"

Teman bermain? Jelas aku lebih suka menyendiri, pikirku saat itu.

Ya dulu aku berfikir bahwa mempunyai adik hanya akan membuat kasih sayang orang tuaku kepadaku berkurang.

kulihat mobil keluargaku berhenti disebuah panti asuhan tua, mereka mengajakku turun namun jelas sekali aku menolak.

Saat itu langit mulai menggelap, aku rasa akan turun hujan deras hari ini.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam orang tuaku meninggalkanku sendiri tidak lama kemudian mereka muncul bersama seorang anak perempuan seusiaku. Ia memakai bando berwarna biru dan menggunakan kacamata besar berwarna kuning, yang menurutku terlihat aneh.

"Nah, Fang ini adikmu, Ying"

"AKU TIDAK MAU ADIK!

Aku membuang wajahku kelain arah. Kufikir dengan begitu orang tuaku akan mengembalikan anak itu kedalam panti tua itu, tapi dugaanku salah orangtuaku malah menaikan anak itu kedalam mobil.

Suara guntur menggelegar tetesan air mulai turun membasahi kaca mobil, mobil kami tetap melaju menerobos hujan.

"Ayah aku tidak mau adik" aku mengambil alih kemudi ayahku aku berusaha untuk memutarkan balik arah mobil kepanti itu, mobil mulai oleng.

"Jangan Fang, Ayah nanti bisa menabrak"

"Kembalikan ia, Ayah! Kembalikan ia ke panti itu" Aku semakin bersikukuh.

"Fang, hentikan, ini berbaha-" kurasakan mobil ayahku menghantam sesuatu.

Aku dengar suara ibu yang memanggil namaku..

Aku dengar teriakan ayah..

Selebihnya aku tidak ingat lagi, yang aku ingat aku berada di rumah sakit, tanpa orangtuaku yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu.

Sejak kematian orang tuaku, aku semakin membenci Ying.  
Aku menganggapnya sebagai sumber kesialan dari semua penderitaanku.  
Meski ia terus datang dan meminta pengakuanku.  
Jangan tanyakan mengapa aku masih membiarkannya berada dirumahku karena orangtuaku sudah berpesan kepada pengacara keluarga kami untuk mencantumkan pula nama Ying sebagai anggota dalam keluargaku. Dan itu membuatku tidak mudah mengeluarkannya dari rumah ini.  
Hal itu pula yang menyebabkanku semakin tidak bisa membendung rasa kebencian ini. Hingga saat itu tiba..

Aku tengah bermain basket didepan gerbang rumahku, kulihat Ying yang memegang sebuah kotak makanan, yang aku tau berisi makanan kesukaanku, donat lobak merah.

Ia terlihat ragu untuk menghampiriku, dan aku senang, berarti aku tidak perlu mengancamnya lagi agar ia tidak berada dekat-dekat denganku.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang. Menerbangkan bolaku kearah jalanan, aku segera berlari. Namun diluar dugaanku dari arah berlawanan, sebuah mobil berwarna putih melaju kencang ke arahku. Dan aku memejamkan mata.

Suara benturan sangat terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Namun tidak sedikitpun aku merasa sakit. Kuberanikan membuka mata. Seketika tubuhku gemetar dan aku jatuh terduduk.  
Kulihat Ying.. Tergeletak bersimbah darah dihadapanku.  
Dan Ya.. Ia menolongku dan ia harus kehilangan pengelihatannya, dan itu semua karenaku.

Dan disaat itu pula aku berjanji, aku akan selalu melindunginya..

Fang tersenyum saat menyerahkan bunga berwarna kuning itu kepada Ying. Ying terkejut setelah menghirup aroma wangi dari bunga yang ia cium. "Darimana kakak dapatkan bunga ini?"

Fang menautkan alisnya , tumben sekali adiknya ini bertanya darimana asal usul bunga yang ia bawa. Apakah mungkin karena jenisnya yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia berikan?  
"Dari tukang kebun keluarga kita,"

"Tok Aba?"

"Bukan,"

"Siapa namanya?"  
Fang terlihat berfikir,  
"Entahlah akupun tidak tau pasti, Ying"  
Jantung gadis itu berdebar, Ying memegang tangkai bunga itu. Hatinya bertanya 'mungkinkah ia?'

**O-o-O **

Hari ini adalah hari yang mengejutkan buatku, aku diminta Tok aba untuk pergi ke balik bukit dipedalaman desa, untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin bunga dandelion. Mengigat bunga dandelion di pekarangan rumah sudah aku serahkan kepada seorang pemuda yang baru aku tau bahwa dia adalah pemilik rumah, tempat aku dan Tok aba bekerja, terdengar konyol bukan? Kau baru tau wajah majikanmu setelah 14 tahun kau bekerja ditempatnya.  
Tapi untuk apa sebenarnya bunga-bunga dandelion ini?

Kembali aku tersenyum, warna kuning yang identik dengan bunga ini selalu mengingatkan aku kepada Ying.  
Ya. Ia sangat menyukai bunga ini.

Aku tersenyum puas saat aku berhasil mengumpulkan 5 tangkai dandelion, sedikit? Tentu saja, aku tidak mau bunga ini punah jika aku terlalu banyak memangkasnya.

Dan sekarang.. Aku harus segera pulang..

**O-o-O **

Pemuda bertopi jingga itu melangkah, ditemuinya majikannya, Fang. Yang berada diambang pintu.  
"Bisakah kau bawakan bunga-bunga itu untuk adikku." Boboiboy terdiam sejenak, lalu setelahnya mengangguk.  
"Ini.." Fang melemparkan kunci berwarna kuning. Dengan sergap Boboiboy menangkapnya.  
"Kamar adikku berada di lantai paling atas.." Fang pun berlalu, meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih mencerna perintah dari sang tuan mudanya itu.  
'Kenapa harus aku' tanyanya dalam hati.

**O-o-O **

Dengan langkah pasti Boboiboy mendekati kamar yang terkunci itu, berlahan ia buka.  
Dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua menghadap ke jendela.

"Permisi, maaf ganggu.." tubuh Ying menegang.

"Si-siapa anda?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih menghadap jendela. Boboiboy memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu.  
"Saya mau mengantarkan bunga ini untuk anda" jelas Boboiboy.  
"Letakan saja dimeja lalu kau boleh pergi"  
Boboiboy berjalan dan meletakan bunga-bunga itu dimeja.  
"Saya undur diri" Boboiboy berjalan mundur seolah-olah ia sudah meninggalkan tempat itu.  
Ying terdiam, didengarnya langkah yang mulai menjauh.  
"Ka-kau? Apa kau masih disini?" tanya Ying terlihat mencoba memastikan, namun tidak ada jawaban.  
Ying berbalik, membuat Boboiboy membelalakan matanya.

"Boboiboy.. Aku tau itu kau, sudah lama aku mencurigaimu bahwa kau adalah si tukang kebun itu..  
Karena sampai saat ini aku belum melupakan suaramu yang ternyata sedari dulu tidak berubah, meski sudah 10 tahun berlalu." Boboiboy mematung matanya menatap nanar Ying yang tengah meraba-raba mencari bunga dandelion yang ia bawa tadi.

"-dan bunga ini yang semakin menguatkan keyakinanku" Ying tersenyum, dipeluknya rangkaian bunga itu.

"Tapi..., apakah masih pantas aku mendampingimu? Aku takut, Boboiboy.  
Aku takut kau tau bahwa aku adalah Ying yang lain, bukan lagi Ying yang dulu." Ying tertawa miris, "-aku buta sekarang.."

"Dan Aku takut, setelah kau tau, kau akan datang padaku hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa kau kecewa dan kau membenciku."

"-dan aku..aku tidak ingin mendengar lontaran kata-kata makian keluar dari kedua bibirmu"

"Sejujurnya aku mengharapkanmu..," berlahan-lahan air bening mengalis dikedua pipi, Boboiboy.

"Meski sejujurnya aku merindukanmu.."  
Ying terduduk, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya, ia menangis.

"Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu, Boboiboy.." Boboiboy memejamkan matanya. Hatinya sesak.

"Tapi dulu keinginanku untuk memiliki keluarga teramat besar, jadi aku memilih untuk pergi.., dan memilih melupakanmu dan janji kita.."  
Ying mengangkat wajahnya.  
"Maafkan aku.."  
Boboiboy terdiam.

**O-o-O **

Kedua pasang jiwa itu kembali bertemu. Dikamar itu, mereka terdiam, hanya hati yang saling menyautkan nama belahan hatinya.  
Hingga langkah pasti Boboiboy yang mendekati Ying mengawali semuanya.  
Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, dilihatnya gadis yang telah lama ia rindukan itu berada tepat dihadapannya.  
Ying terlihat mencari-cari, "Kakak?"

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy.." tubuh Ying bergetar, berlahan air matanya mulai menitik.  
Boboiboy merunduk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Ying.  
Ia mengangkat wajah Ying menghadap ke wajahnya.  
"Kau membuatku sakit.." Ying tersentak, Sedalam itukah luka yang ia gores?  
'Cukup aku tidak tahan lagi!' batin Boboiboy.  
Boboiboy menarik Ying kedalam pelukannya.  
"Kau membuatku sakit bila melihatmu menangis seperti ini, kau kuat Ying.."  
Ying terdiam, ia berhenti menangis. Jika memang air matanya menyakiti pemuda dihadapannya ini, sungguh Ying tidak pernah ingin lagi untuk menangis. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Kau tau, Ying.." Boboiboy memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Aku masih menunggumu sampai saat ini.."

Berlahan-lahan Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya. Menyatukan kening mereka, hingga lingkar mata kecoklatan miliknya mampu melihat kedalam mata Ying yang terlihat hampa.  
"Aku mohon kembalilah padaku..." Ying mengangguk berlahan, kembali ia menangis haru, ia memeluk tubuh Boboiboy erat.  
"Terimakasih.. Terimakasih sudah menungguku"

"Bahkan bila harus menunggumu sampai 1000 tahun lagi, asalkan hari ini aku bisa memelukmu, aku tidak keberatan.."

"Aku mencintaimu"

Cahaya senja membias dibalik tirai-tirai kamar itu, kedua insan Tuhan yang mencinta kembali berjumpa.

Namun apakah takdir kali ini akan memihak mereka?

**O-o-O **

Fang terdiam. Dibalik pintu ia tersenyum. Dipegang olehnya map-map berisi catatan kedokteran itu.

"Kau akan bisa melihat lagi adikku.." Fang kembali tersenyum.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**emm review?**


End file.
